Esperanza
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Una vez te pregunté y hoy lo vuelvo a hacer. ¿Crees en la esperanza? ¿En el radiante sol que aparece después de la tormenta? Porque yo estuve esperando por él, pero simplemente se me fue negado. Querido Sasuke, la esperanza que bailaba alrededor de mí, murió aquella noche en la cual terminé una guardia y decidí caminar sola hasta casa.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece._

 _Recomendación musical: Von. -Zankyou No Terror OST._

* * *

 _«Todo lo que cura, trae esperanza.»_

 **.**

 _«No lo hagas.»_

 _«Por favor.»_

 _«Detente.»_

 _«Auxilio.»_

 _«¿Alguien puede ayudarme?»_

 _«Por favor, ayuda.»_

 _._

— _¡Sakura!_ —Un movimiento brusco la hizo despertar. Su respiración agitada era lo que se escuchaba en aquella oscura habitación. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la misma voz, preocupada por haber llamado demasiado la atención, simplemente asintió.

—Lo siento. —Se excusó pobremente mientras se levantaba de la camilla en donde había aprovechado para dormir un poco. —Todos tenemos pesadillas. ¿Sabes? —Rió queriendo cambiar el tema. La rubia al frente de ella asintió dudosa.

—Lo supongo. —Alegó desconfiada. —Pero estabas pidiendo ayuda. —Mencionó frunciendo el ceño. —Parecías realmente muy asustada. —Sakura palideció.

—Las pesadillas no son bonitas Ino-cerda. —Bromeó queriendo cambiar el tema de una vez. Ino sonrió.

— _Tomaré tu palabra entonces._ —Susurró. — ¿Muy fuerte la guardia? —Rió. —Nunca pensé verte durmiendo en la camilla, pensé que como otras guardias al término te irías. —Sakura se tensó notoriamente.

—No quise irme esta vez. —Mencionó vagamente sin dar más detalles. Ino asintió.

—Al fin lo entendiste. ¿No? —Le codeó mientras la veía fijamente. —Es peligroso. —Susurró. —Pero cambiando el tema. ¿Sasuke-kun ya vendrá de su viaje?

—Hoy llega. —Sonrió sinceramente. —No sabes cuánto le he esperado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Sasuke llegó a casa, no esperaba conseguir una fiesta sorpresa, pero el conseguir las luces apagadas y un ambiente soso y sin vida, tampoco estaba en mente. Avanzó en silencio mientras dejaba la maleta en toda la entrada. Agudizó la vista para ver si algún borrón rosa aparecía de repente, pero nada. Ni una pista sobre el paradero de su novia.

—Sakura. —Llamó al vacío mientras seguía avanzando por el lugar. Las luces de la cocina también se encontraban apagadas. Suspiró sonoramente mientras caminaba a la habitación, la cama estaba hecha y había una pequeña montañita de ropa. La luz del baño llamó su atención rápidamente. —¿Sakura? —Volvió a llamar. —¿Estás en el baño? —Silencio fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Sin perder tiempo cortó la distancia existente y entró en este. Su mirada se posó rápidamente en quien dormía en la bañera. —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas esto? —Regañó con una sonrisita socarrona adornando su rostro, con delicadeza la movió un poco, Sakura se movió sobresaltada.

— _ **¡No me toques!**_ —Exclamó casi con pánico alejándose lo más que pudiera del agarre. Sasuke retiró la mano con rapidez. — _No te acerques, por favor._

— ¿Sakura? —Preguntó dudoso mientras se agachaba y la veía fijamente. —Hey… —Intentó acercar su mano nuevamente, Sakura se tensó al instante. — Soy yo, Sasuke. —La chica de ojos verdes parpadeó confusa, luego de unos minutos suspiró sonoramente antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Lo siento, discúlpame. —Mencionó con la voz rota, sin darse cuenta que se había disculpado dos veces. —No te h-había v-visto. —Tartamudeó.

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. —Estamos en la realidad, Sakura. Nada pasó. —Mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

 _Pero si había pasado, solo que él no sabía nada._

—Lo siento. —Volvió a disculparse con la mirada perdida. —Y-yo… ¿Puedes salir un momento? Y-yo voy a cambiarme. —Sasuke arqueó la ceja queriendo reír.

—Sakura, tenemos cuatro años de relación, no existe nada en ti que ya no viera.

— _Solo vete, por favor._ —Susurró desviando la mirada. —¿Tienes hambre? Haré la cena. —Intentó sonreír mientras cambiaba el tema. —Solo déjame sola un momento. — Pidió. Sasuke quiso insistir más, pero con una sola mirada cedió.

—Está bien, te espero afuera. —Antes de salir volteó nuevamente a verla. Sakura aún no lo veía. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Claro Sasuke-kun. —Mencionó con voz melosa. Aun así Sasuke no le creyó. —Solo he tenido una mala racha en el hospital y constantes pesadillas, todo está bien.

Una hora después, Sasuke estaba cenando solo, mientras escuchaba una baja melodía. Sakura se había disculpado diciendo que no tenía hambre y que realmente moría de sueño. Suspiró sonoramente mientras se levantaba de la mesa, avanzó en silencio hasta la cocina y limpió los platos utilizados. Su mirada vagó por el lugar hasta dar con el televisor, encogiéndose de hombros se acostumbró a la idea de que eso sería lo más divertido que pudiera hacer durante todo el día. Los gritos de una película de terror lo recibieron al encender el televisor. La protagonista corría de quién sabe qué mientras por su mano corría libremente la sangre. El rostro de dolor en la mujer le dio pena, _¿Cuántas veces no había visto mujeres en situaciones similares?_

 _Solas y maltratadas._

 _Rotas y sin salvación._

 _Siendo perseguidas por los monstruos que habitaban en sus recuerdos._

Su trabajo quizás, era el más horrible de todos, solo el tener que recordar las imágenes de muchas mujeres que habían sido abusadas, lo hacía tiritar de impotencia.

 _«Es lo que merezco por ser mujer, detective, no se preocupe. Mi padre siempre me dijo que esto me pasaría por ser linda, y por sobretodo, ser mujer»._ Para Sasuke, cada llamada le decía que iría al infierno, que conocería la cara de personas que había encontrado a un verdugo. Que vería la desesperanza en un rostro que brilló en algún momento.

—¿Sakura? —Llamó él, con la esperanza de que su novia le escuchara; sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Se dejó vencer por el cansancio que en su cuerpo habitaba, y simplemente se entregó al mundo de los sueños, mañana sería otro día, y con ello podría averiguar que pasaba con Sakura.

 **[...]**

La mañana siguiente llegó tan rápido para él, que sintió que todo pasó como en un parpadeo. Cuando sus ojos vagaron por la habitación se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en la sala, y que en ningún momento había ido a la habitación. Avanzó en silencio hasta la habitación y frunció el ceño al ver que no había nadie, su mirada se dirigió a la pared en donde guindaba un reloj, eran pasadas las ocho y treinta de la mañana y según lo que él sabía, Sakura ese día no tendría trabajo. Estaba dispuesto a quitarse la ropa para ducharse, cuando un sobre en la mesita de noche llamó su atención. Curioso, se acercó a éste y lo tomó en manos, reconociendo al instante la letra de su novia, tomó asiento en la cama y empezó con la lectura.

 _Una vez escuché que alguien decía: «Cuando hay cura, hay esperanza.»_

 _¿Quieres saber algo gracioso Sasuke-kun? Yo fui tan estúpida para creerlo._

 _Tuve la esperanza de creer que mi alma rota tenía cura. ¿Pero sabes? Me equivoqué. Y puedes reírte si quieres, incluso yo, justo ahora mientras escribo esta carta; lo estoy haciendo. Tuve una fe que pasó de inquebrantable, a simplemente ser tan frágil como un hilo viejo. Uno a uno de mis sueños fue muriendo sin ni siquiera ser consciente al 100% de ello. Tenía miedo. Real y absoluto miedo. Cuando las luces se apagaban, yo tenía miedo de que ellos aparecieran y me volvieran a tocar de esa manera._

 _Duele, Sasuke. Duele mucho. Incluso escribir esto hace que una parte de mí se derrumbe y se rompa en mil pedacitos. Y quisiera, quizás pedirte perdón, lo admito; yo te fallé al no contarte. Pero por favor, nunca dudes de mi amor hacia ti. Incluso hoy cuando veo las hojas caer lentamente al suelo desde nuestra ventana, sigo segura de que mi amor por ti no tocaría fondo._

 _Jamás._

 _Te amaba con locura, te amé desde el primer momento que nuestras miradas hicieron contacto y nuestros corazones encajaron, te amo incluso hoy que escribo esta carta de despedida. Sasuke-kun. Perdóname por romper tu corazón. Perdóname simplemente por ser débil. Pero solo quisiera que tú me entendieras. Una persona rota como lo estoy yo, no puede dar felicidad, ni hoy ni nunca. Incluso cuando te sonreía, mi corazón se quebraba. ¡Te estaba engañando y dolía! Dolía saber que yo no era la misma persona de la cual te enamoraste, dolía saber que me sentía sucia y utilizada como un trapo sucio._

 _Una parte entera de mí, deseó que cada vez que me tocaras, no sintiera asco. Y me odiaba, porque tú no eras él, pero tenía tanto miedo que te alejé. Y sería irónico decirlo ahora pero... ¿Me permites sanar tu corazón? Te aseguro que tengo la solución para este trago amargo que te estoy haciendo pasar. ¿Sabes cuál es? Solo tienes que ser feliz, amado mío. Siempre querré tu felicidad._

 _Una vez te pregunté, y hoy lo vuelvo a hacer. ¿Crees en la esperanza? ¿En el radiante sol que aparece después de la tormenta? Porque yo estuve esperando por él, pero simplemente se me fue negado. Querido Sasuke, la esperanza que bailaba alrededor de mí, murió aquella noche en la cual terminé una guardia y decidí caminar sola hasta casa._

 _Aquella noche, sentí lo peor que cualquiera pudiera sentir, y te llamé mil veces para que acudieras a mi rescate, pero nunca apareciste, no te culpo, estabas ocupado ayudando a alguien más, pero yo también necesité de ti, incluso lo sigo haciendo ahora. ¿Pero sabes? Estoy cansada de esperar, agotada de ver que pasa el tiempo, y mis miedos siguen tan presentes en mi piel, estoy débil y solamente, yo necesito... ¿Ser libre? Quizás, quiero dejar la carga pesada que reposa en mis hombros, quiero volar. Sasuke-kun._

 _Quiero dejarme caer como los pétalos de una rosa en el frío piso._

 _Perdóname, yo solamente, solo quiero encontrar la paz y esperanza que perdí._

 _Con amor. Sakura._

El pelinegro dejó caer el papel mientras que algunas lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro. Se paró de la cama como si un rayo hubiese impactado a su lado, tomó las llaves de su carro y corrió en búsqueda de la única que podía otorgar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

—Sakura. —Susurró mientras las llaves del apartamento se caían de sus manos. —Por favor, solo espera un poco más.

* * *

 _¡Disculpen los errores!_

 _Gracias por leer._

—Rosse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de ©**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _ **. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _ **ESPERANZA PT II.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke intentó por todos los medios calmarse pero realmente, dentro de él, lo único que dominaba sus instintos era el puro miedo y desesperación.

Sakura había desaparecido y las posibilidades de encontrarla se reducían cada pasar de las horas.

Con paso apresurado caminó por el pasillo del segundo piso en donde vivía Yamanaka Ino, le importó muy poco la cara de molestia que tenía la vecina de la rubia y tocó con desesperación la puerta de marrón caoba que se encontraba frente a él.

El realmente necesitaba que Ino saliera de ese apartamento y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que Sakura estaba con ella, que lo que había leído en la carta era una simple pesadilla, pero todas las esperanzas mueren cuando el ceño molesto de Ino es lo único que recibe como respuesta.

— En otra oportunidad te hubiese dicho que estoy muy feliz de verte, Sasuke, pero hoy no es ese día.

— Sakura. — La cortó en seco sin ánimo alguno de seguir escuchando algo que no le interesaba. — ¿En dónde está Sakura?

La rubia frunció el ceño confundida, sin embargo respondió: — Hoy tomó el día libre, no la veo desde ayer. — Sasuke negó para sí mismo mientras una marea de sentimientos desagradables se hacían eco en su interior. — ¿Pasó algo con Sakura? — Cuestionó la rubia algo preocupada por el cambio de actitud del pelinegro. — Me estás asustando.

— Se fue. — Mencionó vagamente. Ino negó, aún no entendía que quería decirle Sasuke. — Ella no está, dejó una carta. — El azabache empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de papel hasta dar con el papel que había desencadenado un augurio de malas vibras sobre su vida. — Solo dejó esto y no sé dónde está ahora. — Ino tomó el papel y leyó el contenido de esto. Sasuke estuvo seguro de que Ino hubiese caído al piso si él no hubiese intervenido.

— Ella… — Susurró ida, aun tratando de digerir la información que había leído. — Sasuke. — Llamó. — E-Ella… — Titubeó.

— No lo sé, Ino. — Mencionó tratando de calmar a la rubia y también, tratando de conseguir un pequeño rayito de tranquilidad. — Realmente no lo sé.

 **.**

* * *

 _Mil años para actualizar esto, sí. Pero realmente no tenía inspiración para seguir ninguna de mis historias acá en ff ;;_

 _Pero aquí estoy, tarde pero seguro._

 _¿Alguien lee esto? Si es así, por favor no se vayan sin sus comentarios, me alegraría mucho._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _-Rosse._

 _La próxima actualización será La luna del cazador, realmente espero no tardar tanto._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **|| PT. III ||**_

Sakura no regresó esa noche.

Ni esa, ni la siguiente; los días seguían pasando y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

Para Sasuke, había miles de posibilidades y una sola terminaba con final feliz. Ante lo demás su rostro era inexplicable, no había sentimiento alguno, solo era una mueca de fastidio, pero sin embargo, cuando las lucen se apagaban y lo tocaba llegar a casa, el dolor que tenía que reprimir durante el día lo arropaba con su manto y era en donde se permitía llorar libremente.

Porque no sabía nada.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que podría estar pasándole a Sakura ahora, si ella estaba bien en donde fuera que estuviera.

— Necesitas descansar. — Ino suspiró sonoramente mientras tomaba asiento con el pelinegro. Aquella noche hacía demasiado frío y las personas que vagaban por las calles portaban grandes abrigos y bufandas.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? — Cuestionó mientras veía a la rubia jugar con su café, parpadeó confuso al ver el vaso frente a él.

— Supuse que estarías aquí, solías esperar por ella en este lugar. — Ino siguió jugando con sus manos mientras veía algún punto en la nada. — Yo también he venido varias veces. — Sonrió levemente. — A veces creo verla a lo lejos, me sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo y se despide de mí, he salido varias veces corriendo detrás de la ilusión que ella está ahí.

— Ella va a volver. — Mencionó el pelinegro tomando la mano de Ino. Esta asintió intentando retener las lágrimas que querían escapar de ella. — Hyuga me escribió hoy.

— ¿Neji? Tenía tiempo sin saber de él. — Susurró la rubia. Sasuke negó.

— Hinata. — La mención de aquel nombre hizo que la rubia frunciera el ceño. Hinata se había ido de sus vidas de una manera abrupta y hasta el día de hoy no sabía que le habían hecho a una de sus grandes amigas para que desapareciera así. — Dijo que vendrá en unos días, está casada. — Rió.

— ¿Por fin se le hizo el sueño a Naruto? — La rubia rió y Sasuke negó.

— Oh, mierda… ¿Con quién se casó? — Rió.

— Con Akasuna. — Ino casi grita de la impresión, antes de que pudiera hablar el teléfono de Sasuke vibró en la mesa.

Había un mensaje.

 _Encontramos un cuerpo con las características de la joven Haruno._

 _Por favor venga en cuanto pueda para identificar._

Tanto Ino como Sasuke callaron abruptamente ante el contenido del mensaje.

El mayor miedo de Sasuke se había cumplido.

 **.**

 **|| FIN PT. III. ||**

 _Mil años para actualizar, pero la vida del adulto no es fácil we._

 _¡Regrésenme a los quince, era joven, un poco idiota y feliz!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Nos leemos luego._


End file.
